A Strange Love
by Professor of Gallifrey
Summary: 16 year old Kisa Sohma is just walking in town when it is suddenly attacked by Cell. Who is going to save her...except a lavender haird half-Saiyan? How does Trunks react to the girl and how will Kisa treat Trunks? One-shot. No Sohma Curse. Read and Review.


A Strange Love

**Professor: I own nothing, this is just an idea that I had a while ago. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.**

…

The day was simple. Simple and normal. Well, as normal as it could be when you were a Sohma. Well a Sohma who lived in a world full of aliens. 16 year old Kisa Sohma had never met any of the Z-Fighters though. Had seen them plenty in the news, especially since one of their new alien enemies, Cell, had shown up and was trying to destroy the world.

Kisa __shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. All she should really care about was the fact that the curse was broken and she could live a normal life now. Sure the curse had been broken three years ago, but she had lived with it for so long that if still felt weird to not have it. Now she could go to college, get any job she wanted, even have a boyfriend now! In fact everyone thought that she and Hiro would end up together as soon as they were old enough…..but Kisa just didn't return his feelings. She loved him in more of a brotherly way, probably because she had grown up with him acting like a brother to her.

She was more likely to date Momiji first!

Kisa just shook her head again and continued walking home from school. She didn't know why all of these serious thoughts were coming into her head right now. Suddenly she heard something exploding behind her. She spun around and saw at least 20 buildings being blown up behind her. There were also a lot of figures that just looked like spots hovering in the air just above the explosion.

'_Cell and the Z-Fighters!'_

Kisa couldn't believe what she was seeing. In her mind the threat with Cell hadn't sunk in yet. It was an empty threat. She knew that the Z-Fighters would stop him. They always did.

While Kisa had all of this running through her mind and she was finally realizing how serious the threat of Cell was, the battle continued. People ran. More explosions. Aliens cursed. And an Android threw a building in annoyance…of course Kisa just had to be right where the building was going to land since she hadn't moved because she was too awestruck at the fact that she was actually watching something like this.

Luckily for her SOMEONE was paying attention.

Trunks saw what was happening as if in slow motion and before he knew what he was doing, he had already flown down to where Kisa was standing, picked her up, and flew off to safety.

Kisa gasped, she had never even seen that tiny speck move and now he was carrying her!

"Hold on." Trunks said, flying to a spot where she would be far away enough to be out of harms way.

"W-Wh…"Kisa was speechless.

"It's Cell. Don't worry, we'll stop him." He said with little emotion.

Kisa took a better look at her rescuer. He had lavender hair down to his shoulders and was wearing a jacket. She noticed that he was quite handsome as well.

She gulped, "Who are you?"

"Trunks."

"And how are you going to stop him?"

Trunks's face showed no emotion, "Fight him."

Kisa raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

He looked her in the eye, "What else can we do?"

Kisa huffed and crossed her arms, "You are worse than Kyo."

Trunks's face finally showed some emotion, confusion, "What?"

She shrugged him off, "Long story."

Trunks landed a few miles outside of town, "Sadly we don't have time." He let her down and looked at her.

Kisa had grown her hair out and it was halfway down her pack. Both her hair and her eyes were a golden orange. Trunks had never seen anyone like her before.

"And what if you die?" Genuine concern showed on the girl's face as she looked up at him.

"If Cell dies with me, than it's worth it." Trunks said softly.

She shook her head at him, "No. No matter what, people shouldn't have to die…"

He stared directly into her eyes, slightly shocked at her reaction for most people just wished him luck. He gave a small chuckle and looked down at the ground, turning away slightly, "You're right…but someone has to protect them."

Kisa didn't say anything. Instead, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, shocked at her own actions, "Just be careful. Ok?"

Trunks stood there in shock, not knowing what to do. This girl just surprised him more and more. Finally, he gave a quick hug in return before letting go and stepping back, "I promise." He gave her a small smile before taking off to go return to the fight.

Kisa watched him go, a hand over her heart. _'Why him?' _she asked herself, _'Of all people, why him?'_

Kisa sighed, knowing she would probably never meet him again. A crush was just silly. What she didn't know however, was that as he was flying away, Trunks was asking himself the exact same question.


End file.
